Update 2.1
Update 2.1 is an upcoming update to Geometry Dash, set to release in early February. It will be the 11th major update to the game. Previews *May 26th, 2015: Robert Topala makes his first mention of Update 2.1 on TouchArcade, saying "I wanted to mix up the art style a bit, keep things fresh. More craziness in 2.1!". Because of this statement, it is assumed that there will be new decorations. *September 22nd, 2015: Robert Topala entered Zobros' stream on twitch.tv and made a Q&A. It is confirmed that a new jump ring will be added, as well as a new anti-cheat system that allows the game to take progress (stars) from the player's stats when they use hacks. *September 30th, 2015: Robert Topala posts the first teaser for the update. The image shows a new four-legged gamemode, resembling a spider.http://forums.toucharcade.com/showpost.php?p=3693481&postcount=66560. There are many speculations on what this might be, but there are no confirmations on what the new form is. *October 29th, 2015: Robert Topala posts the second 2.1 WIP picture on Twitter. This image shows two new icons for the cube and a new block resembling stone and lava. The first icon appears to have 3 colours: primary grey, secondary red, and an orange glow. The second icon seems to be leaving the default trail and it looks like it's a lighter colour than the background color and different from its primary and secondary colours. This is most likely a new lite background color trail option. *November 9th, 2015: Robert Topala replied to a question that there won't be a demon level in 2.1. He also says he will try to release 2.1 before the year ends. *November 13th, 2015: Robert Topala entered dak2014's stream on Twitch and made Q&A. He said that a "secret project" will come out before 2.1 and he hopes that they will both come out before Christmas. He also mentioned that 2.1 won't be too big. Additionally, he said that the new features of 2.1 will be a new vehicle, a "new gameplay ball" (presumably a new ring, as stated in his Q&A on September 22nd), a new level (not demon) with new music by a new composer, bugfixes, and small extra features.http://imgur.com/a/jKwrC. *December 1st, 2015: Robert stated on a Twitch user's chat that the new secret project (Geometry Dash Meltdown) will contain icons transferable to Geometry Dash by the press of a button, however Geometry Dash-exclusive icons can't be transferred to the new app. *December 11th, 2015: On TouchArcade, Robert stated that Update 2.1 will be pushed back to January 2016 as he is still fixing things such as new triggers, bugs, etc. But has announced that Geometry Dash Meltdown will be released on December 19, 2015. *December 16th, 2015: In Cyclic's stream, Robert confirmed that the 2.1 song teaser would be released after Geometry Dash Meltdown comes out. *December 21st, 2015: 2.1 is added to Geometry Dash Lite on Google Play. *January 2nd, 2016: Topala posts the third 2.1 teaser on Twitter and Facebook, which hints the soundtrack for the new level. It depicts a grey and white Mario, followed by a plus sign, and then a grey and white Donkey Kong on the left. On the right, there is also a pointed finger, then another plus sign, followed by a radioactive symbol. The most likely song from this hint is MDK - Fingerbang, due to the fact that Mario stands for the M, Donkey Kong stands for the DK. * January 4th, 2016: RobTop, on an unknown Twitch stream, said that 2.1 should be released in early February. He also adds that new map packs and animated enemies are coming in 2.1. He talks about some new things coming in a future update, like the scale trigger and the collab system, and the new rotate trigger and how it can spin an object around an axis. * January 5th, 2016: 2.1 for lite is verified on iOS and is released. Trivia * The icons that are featured in the second sneak peek picture are the icons that can be unlocked in Geometry Dash Meltdown. This is related to an upcoming feature in which Meltdown icons can be synced to the full version with a player's account. * Update 2.1 currently has the longest amount of time between two update teasers. The time between the second 2.1 WIP image (October 29th 2015) and the 2.1 song hint (January 2nd 2016) was over two months. ** This may be due to the release of Geometry Dash Meltdown, released between these two dates on December 19th, 2015. * The song MDK - Fingerbang has been said by RobTop (confirmation needed) that the songs title presents a more innapropriate and vulgar name than any other level presented in the game. The level being made (if this were the song for 2.1) will be changed in order to be suited for the appropriate young teen audience.l lel i want 2.1 robtop * Geometry Dash Lite Introductions *New Level "xStep"! *New achievements and rewards! *Bugfixes and tweaks Gallery Update2.1-1.png|The first sneak peek which shows a new four legged gamemode. Update2.1-2.png|The second sneak peek which shows new icons and blocks. Update2.1-3.png|The song hint for the update, most likely hinting at Fingerbang by MDK References Category:Updates